NK-13J Denial Gundam
The NK-13J Denial Gundam is a mobile suit from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters Try. It is customized and controlled by Junya Inose. Technology & Combat Characteristics Originally an incomplete Gunpla built by Mejin Kawaguchi 2ndGundam ACE (Apr 2015 Issue), Junya customized it into the current Denial Gundam to better suit his own use. LIke the TBG-011B Try Burning Gundam, the Denial Gundam is designed for melee combat, allowing Junya to perform the Jigen Haoh School's style of martial arts or other martial arts he learned with ease. Other similarities with Try Burning includes transparent gray parts on the Denial Gundam's shoulder, forearm and knee armor that are capable of storing Plavsky Particles for later emission, and a Burning Burst-like system for maximising particle emission. When the fighter unifies his senses with the Gunpla through powerful auto-suggestion, he assimilates with it and increases its performance by more than 3 times. After Junya assimilates with the Denial Gundam, Plavsky Particles within the transparent gray parts will turn purple, and hair-like appendages created through manipulating the particles will be emitted from the back of the head. During battle, these hair-like appendages can be used to wrap around the enemy unit, strangling and blinding the opponent. The suit is also equipped with arm-mounted beam blades for close combat. Armaments ;*Beam Blade :The Denial Gundam can emit a pair of beam blades from the purple parts on each forearm for close combat. Special Attacks Like Sekai Kamiki, Junya also practices a style of martial arts known as . While piloting the Denial Gundam, Junya demonstrates the power of this martial art. However, this is only one of the martial arts that he knows and he can use it interchangeably with other martial arts like boxing, aikido and baji quan (a Chinese martial arts). ;* :A straight (or occasionally, lunging) punch, it is capable of rending the plastic off of a Gunpla and sending it flying. ;* :A punch that is capable of stirring up the wind and scattering Plavsky Particles away from the playing field. ;* :A high speed spinning kick executed in mid-air. The spinning done by Denial Gundam prior to launching the kick creates a twister that is capable of parrying enemy attacks (including missiles and other projectiles). History The Denial Gundam is piloted by Junya Inose, who had tuned the Gunpla to better suit his needs. The base Gunpla was given to him by the school he had entered the tournament with. He then proceeds to fight Sekai and his TBG-011B Try Burning Gundam. The battle seems to start off as an even match as both fighters use the same Jigen Haoh School techniques but Junya quickly shows that though the attack is the same, he has the better technique. The Denial Gundam is then seen easily overpowering the Try Burning with moves and attacks from different martial arts. Sekai then activates the Burning Burst System, but is shocked to see that the Denial Gundam has a similar system equipped as well. Sekai uses the special move that he and the Try Burning created but is shocked, along with everyone else, when Junya is able to easily copy the move himself. The two Gundams then charge at each other for a punch which ends with the Try Burning's right arm being damaged. Junya then proceeds to further damage the Try Burning using more martial arts along with its beam blades. As all hope seems lost, Sekai manages to activate the Try Burning's RG core and the tide of the battle quickly turns as it creates Plavsky Particle projections of itself and uses various Jigen Haoh School techniques on the Denial. The Denial Gundam is then finally defeated when the Try Burning lays its hand on its chest and delivers one final blast through it. Picture Gallery NK-13J Denial Gundam.png 1933.jpg Team Titan Gunpla.jpg Denial Gundam activation.jpg Lol2.jpg Denial Gundam.jpg Seiken-Zuki Ep19.jpg Shippu-Zuki Ep19.jpg DenialEp19.jpg Lol3.jpg Lol7.1.jpg Lol8.jpg GBFT 20 Denial's Rage.jpg GBFT 20 Denial Gundam.jpg GBFT 20 Denial's copied movement.jpg GBFT 20 Try Burning Gundam VS Denial Gundam.jpg|Denial against Try Burning. Untitled-56.jpg|Middle: The Gunpla that Meijin Kawguchi the Second was building Right: The state of the Gunpla before the Meijin fell into a coma. Reference Gallery Notes & Trivia * Fans have given the Denial Gundam the nickname "Dark Burning Gundam" due to its design resembling an evil Build Burning Gundam. * The Denial Gundam somewhat resembles the JMF1337SD Shading Gundam. ** Another similarity shared is they are the "evil" counterparts to the protagonist's Gundam. * The hair appendages which are created when the Denial Gundam assimilates is reminiscent of the Ialdabaoth/Valefor and GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam in Berserker Mode as its hair-like radiator fins on its head also unfold in a similar fashion. * The beam hair also resembles and functions the same to that of the beam clothes used by the Master Gundam. References External links